Yet Another Tratie Fanfic
by 1-LUV-1D
Summary: It's just another Tratie fanfic. Warning: The younger Katie is in the story, the more OOC she is. I wanted her to mature as she got older. Rated T just cuz I want it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Yes, this is another Tratie fanfic. And just to warn you in this one Katie is OOC. But I wanted to make it so the older she gets the more she matures, and acts more like her mother. I hope you guys like it!**

**Summary: Basically it's all about Tratie, and how their relationship builds while Annabeth and Percy are out saving the world.**

**Disclaimer: I am a thirteen year old girl! Not Rick Riordan!**

Chapter 1:

"Travis!" I yell, that's it, I've been putting up with his pranks for about a year now, but this was it.

"Can't catch me!" he screamed zig-zagging around the cabins and campers. I chased after him, trying to control the grass, but I still wasn't strong enough yet. All I could really do was nurse flowers back to life. I know, it sucks.

"I swear Travis when I catch up to you…" I trailed off.

"Are you alright Katie?" he asked sarcasm dripping through his words, "You seem angry!" I took off into a full out sprint. Soon I caught up to him, and tackled him to the ground. Quickly I pinned.

"Not the face! Not the face!" he begged. I smirked, and released him. He kept his eyes close. "Am I in the Underworld? Did I make it to Elysium!" He asked. I kicked him hard in the arm.

"Okay, okay not Elysium! The Fields of Punishment?" I bent over, and punched him in the stomach. Mom would not be happy with me if she found out what I just did. He gasped, and quickly sat up. He took deep breathes, his eyes where now open.

"I th-thought you w-were a daughter of D-Demeter," he says, his hands clutching his stomach.

"I am," I say, bending down so I'm level with him.

"I've never met a Daughter of Demeter who could punch so hard." I laugh.

"We are demigods you know."

"Sure, that doesn't mean we have the right to punch fellow demigods."

"It also doesn't mean that we have the right to spray paint other people's flowers," I spit the words out. He grins.

"Ah, come on, loosen up Kat. It was just a prank."

"Did you just call me Kat?" I ask. He smirks.

"Why? Do you like it?" I punch him even harder in the arm.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask.

"Jeez Flower-Power, you can really hit!"

"Flower-Power!"

"No more punching! No more punching!"

"You tend to repeat things Stoll, you do realize that right?"

"I do not repeat things! And Stoll? Very original Gardner." I raise my arm, ready to punch him again.

"No!" he shrieks, bolting up, and running straight to the Hermes cabin. I grin, it's fun to make him squirm, and so easy too.

That night at the campfire he comes bouncing right up to me, a little idiotic grin on his face. "You are not sitting next to me Stoll," I say. He sits down anyway.

"Guess what I heard Gardner?" he asks excitedly.

"What did you hear?"

"A new kid just came!"

"Really! Where is he?" I ask.

"Well, he's sorta passed out right now. But he killed a minoutar with his bare hands! Annabeth's taking care of him. Poor kid."

"Annabeth's okay."

"Yeah, but she can punch harder than you, found that out my first year." I grin.

"What did you do?" I prod.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please Travis," I give him the puppy dog face.

"Fine. I thought it would be funny to take out all of the books, and laptops and stuff from the Athena cabin. Connor helped me move all of it one night. Annabeth went crazy. She told Chiron, she passed out flyers, she talked to the camp every night at campfire. Then one day, Connor cracked. He ran to the Athena cabin, and told Annabeth everything, except that he had been involved," I stifle a laugh, "Annabeth was on me in two seconds flat. I had a broken nose, a black eye, and she took me to the Aphrodite cabin so they could pretty-fy me."

"Pretty-fy?" I asked.

"The put me in a dress, that wouldn't come off for a week, high heels that wouldn't come off for two weeks. Also, they dyed my hair blonde, and that didn't come out for three weeks! And they put make-up on me that wouldn't come off for a whole month!" I whistle.

"Wow, she got you good. That's better than anything you could've done Stoll." He seemed really offended.

"It is not! I could've done much better!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"I was nine at the time!"

"Well you're only twelve now."

"For your information, I'm turning thirteen in week."

"Is that so?" I ask.

"Uh-huh, I'll be older than you Gardner."

"No you won't." He frowned.

"Yes I will, didn't you just hear me? My birthday's in one week!"

"Sure, but my birthdays tomorrow." He looked bewildered.

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmmm."

"B-but, I'm supposed to be older than you! Your brother told me your birthday was September 20th!

"Nope, it's _August_ 20th Stoll. Get your facts straight."

"Your brother lied to me!"

"Oh, and you don't lie to people?" I ask. He glared at me.

"Watch it Gardner."

"Ohhh, I'm really scared."

"Are you using sarcasm Gardner?"

"Noooo," I say.

"Yeah, you're using sarcasm. You're not as nice as the other Demeter kids." I put my hands on my hips.

"Yes I am, you just bring out the worst in me." He grins.

"It's my job."

"Well that has to be a sucky job then."

"It's fun when it's you."

"Why me?"

"You get angry so fast."

"I do not!" I protest.

"Denial," he sings.

"Move."

"What?"

"You heard me, go and sit with your brother and, Leave. Me. Alone." He shrugs, and stands up, he turns toward me.

"I will never leave you alone Gardner, get use to it." He leaves me sitting there with a puzzled expression on my face. _I will never leave you alone, _still bounces in my head as the Apollo cabin starts the songs.

**Soooooo… how'd you like it? I won't know unless you review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter. This one takes place after Percy was just claimed during capture the flag. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Disclaimer: When Rick Riordan becomes a thirteen year old girl who writes Fanfictions, call me.**

Chapter 2:

My head hung in disappointment. How could those cocky Hermes kids possibly beat us?! Of course they also had the Athena cabin. Plus, it didn't help that the Apollo kids were such good archers. I mean couldn't the gods given mercy on us?

The one thing that did come from capture the flag was the new kid was claimed. He's a son of Poseidon! Poseidon! I can't believe he's a child of the big three! Why didn't Annabeth put him up closer in the lines? Oh, right Luke. There was no denying that Annabeth had a crush on Luke. Everyone could see it.

The way she would hyperventilate when she talked to him. The big round grey eyes watching his every move. I bet ten drachma's she set it up so he would win. While I was lost in thought Travis Stoll thought it would be funny to sneak up on me.

"Kates!" He yelled in my ear. I jumped, startled. I glared at him as he gave me a crooked grin. "Do you like _that _nickname?"

"No I do not, now leave me alone Travis!"

"Ohhhhhhhh, I see someone's a sore loser."

"I. Am. Not. A. Sore. Loser," I said my teeth clenched.

"Come on, Kates! Loosen up!" As quick as lightning I pulled his arms behind his back, and pushed him to the ground.

"Ow," He murmured, still lying down. I shone my flashlight on him. "Ah! The lighhhhhttttttt!" I snorted.

"Get up Travis, people are staring," I hissed. He looked at me.

"Says the person who pushed me to the ground?" I just glared at him. He raised his hands, and quickly stood up muttering, "If looks could kill…"

"If looks could kill I'd be the happiest person in the world." He gasps, and looks at me with fake surprise.

"Oh, you don't mean that do you? I mean you have a crush on me and you're saying that!" I whirled around at him and pulled out my dagger. His eyes widened. Before he could even swallow I had him pinned to the ground, my dagger at his throat.

His eyes were tightly shut. "Hermes help me," he whimpered. I bent over and whispered in his ear.

"Travis Stoll I do not and never will have a crush on you, got that?" he nodded, "If you think I do, then you just lead a rich fantasy life." And with that I got off him and headed over to my cabin.

Tomorrow I was scheduled to help the Hermes cabin with strawberry picking. Just great. I quickly changed, and got into bed, realizing if I was going to be with the Hermes cabin, I'd probably need a good night's sleep.

**Tratie-Tratie-Tratie-Tratie**

"Okay, now just try to not to ruin the strawberries. No food fights, or squashing them, or eating them, just pick a gallon of them and then you can leave. Any questions?" She asked to the mischievous kids of the Hermes cabin. Travis slowly raised his hand.

"So technically you're saying if we're really slow at picking strawberries we could stay here all day with you?" I glared at him.

"Sure, so pick as fast as you can. Now get started." Within an hour all the Hermes kids were done, except Travis.

"Travis, will you just hurry up and pick them already!" I yelled exasperated. He hadn't even filled up ¼ of it.

"I'm just looking for the best strawberries," he says squinting at them. I threw my hands in the air.

"They're all just fine! Now pick them!"

"Patience, Katie-kins." I just shot a murderous look at him. We were quiet for a while until he spoke up again.

"Isn't this nice Kates? Just you and me, all alone…" He looked over at me. I kicked him in the shin. "Ow!" he shrieked, dropping the basket. All the strawberries landed on the ground. He grinned at me.

"Opps, now I'll just have to start over." Now I was furious, it was like he was just put on this planet to annoy me!

"Go Travis. Now," I spit. He looks taken aback, I've never been this mad at him.

"W-why?" he asks.

"Because! Because you annoy me, and pester me! You're always in my way! I'm sick of it Travis! I've put up with you for a little over a year now and I have no idea how I've lasted this long! You just always keep pushing, and pushing like you want me to snap! Why do you always have to be so obnoxious now? You weren't like that when we first met! I'm just sick of this! I'm sick of you!" I'd instantly regretted it once I'd said it.

The hurt on his face was undeniable. He quickly ran off. "Travis! Wait! I'm sorry!" I cried, running after him. He never turned back, and soon I lost him between all the campers. What had I just done? I quickly ran to my cabin, and lay down on my bed.

_Flashback:_

_I was being chased by a giant man with one eye. None of this made sense. Was it possible that I was dreaming? No it couldn't be, I'm not that imaginative to come up with something like this. To top it all off, Randy, the oddball from school was running with me, without any pants._

_ But, where his human legs should be, where furry goat legs. And he had hooves instead of feet. Randy told me we were going somewhere safe, but he wouldn't tell me the name of it. We caught a taxi that drove us a mile away from here, then the man with one eye showed up._

_ This is not at all like I had planned. Randy had lied to me, he told me he knew this fabulous garden in the city. He said it was just absolutely amazing. Since love I love flowers (I have a small garden in my backyard) I decided to go with him. And now look where I am. Running past strawberry fields!_

_ "Just keep running!" Randy yelled to me, "We're almost there!"_

_ "We're almost where?" I asked. He ignored me. Soon we were running uphill, towards a farm._

_ "Once we get past that pine tree we'll be safe!" He yelled pointing to the giant tree. But I soon realized we weren't going to make it, unless we changed our pace. The thing was very close to us now. I burst into a full out sprint._

_ Once I was past the pine tree, I turned back to look for Randy. He was fighting against the one eyed man, but it was no use. Soon the man, or thing, got Randy, and threw him at the pine tree. Hard._

_ I wanted to run to him, but I was glued to the spot. I watched in horror, as the thing took out a sword, and killed Randy. That was enough for me. I passed out, just behind the pine tree the one eyed man still in my mind. I woke up a little later with a boy with blue eyes, and brown curly hair staring down at me. He gave a lopsided grin as I woke up._

_ "And sleeping beauty awakes!"_

_ "Where am I?" I choke, my mouth feels dry, and my eyelids feel heavy._

_ "A safe place. You were out for almost two days though."_

_ "Two days?!" I croak, looking at him. He nods._

_ "What's your name?" He asks, "Oh, and I'm Travis by the way. Travis Stoll."_

_ "Katie, Katie Gardner."_

_ "Well Katie Gardner your life's about to get a whole lot more complicated."_

_End of Flashback._

Hades yeah, my life got a lot more complicated. It was overwhelming at first, learning all of that. And then I got claimed. I remember how happy I was, my mother wanted me! But then, Travis and Conner got claimed. Everyone always assumed they were children of Hermes, with their passion for pranks, and sneaky spirits. Travis was always a bit annoying to me, but then once he got claimed, it only added fuel to the fire. He'd play pranks on me, he'd go out of his way to be annoying, and he'd do everything he knew I'd hated. Then, his excuse would always be, 'But, I'm a child of Hermes. I'm _supposed _to act like this.'

Then I would always shoot back some snarky comment. Gods, how he annoyed me. But still, I don't know what I'd do without him. Even though I'll never admit it, I'd be really lonely if he weren't around, no matter how annoying he is. I don't have many friends outside of my half-siblings, so it's nice to have someone around.

Then I knew, I had to make this right between us.

**I promise to have the third chapter up by at least Saturday. Please review!**

**~ 1-LUV-1D**


End file.
